


The Crimson Sun

by Maya8061



Series: The Red Queen of Mecury [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Alternative Universe - Science Fiction, Gangs, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya8061/pseuds/Maya8061
Summary: Iracebeth, the Queen of the Red Jackets, wants only to be the best weapons dealer on Mercury. But, things get complicated when she hears that a certain Queen of the White Coats is dealing in child slaves.A science fiction AU with a twist.





	The Crimson Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no idea what I am doing. Be aware that this is very, very AU

The unique sound of a ray gun firing echoed through the galley. Iracebeth turned around, knowing there was only one Mercurian that used that type of weapon. Lying there, a pool of red blood growing beneath her pale blue dress, was a little Earthen girl, her blonde hair turning crimson with her own blood. Iracebeth struggled to keep her emotions under control as she looked upon the wretched scene. The pristine gray floors of the galley started to stain as the strong smell of iron filled the air. Turning away from the sight, Iracebeth closed her eyes and asked herself why that had to happen…

————————————————————

“Okay, let’s wrap this up!” Iracebeth said as she helped her Reds package the stolen galactic weapons. She smirked, knowing that if this deal went through, her gang would be the best weapons dealers on Mercury. Iracebeth stood up, straightened her red leather jacket, and gestured for two Reds to follow her. Iracebeth loved the colour red, which is why every member of her all-female gang wore red leather jackets like the one she had on. That’s why they were known as the Red Jackets, or Reds for short. But one colour that Iracebeth held a special hatred for was white.

The colour white represented only one thing to Iracebeth: her enemy, Mirana. Mirana was the leader of the Red Jackets’ rival gang, the White Coats. They were currently the top weapons dealers on Mercury. They sold everything from handheld laser guns to spaceship phasers, and there were rumours that the White Coats had started selling things that were much more illegal: human child slaves. Iracebeth hoped it wasn’t true but she had to investigate. She may be the leader of a gang of Mercurian criminals, but she still had morals.

Iracebeth shook herself from her thoughts and entered the bridge of her ship, the Crimson Sun. She loved every inch of it, from the clear, shining red floors to it’s pristine, rust free metal ceilings. Iracebeth breathed in the recycled air and turned to Stayne, her second in command. “Gather everyone here, I have an announcement to make.” she told her. When all twenty-five of her Reds were there, Iracebeth started speaking.

“The reason I have gathered all of you here is because we need to check something out. I have reason to believe that Mirana and her White Coats are dealing in child slaves from Terra. Tonight, we’ll go and confront them at their spaceship, the Ivory Eclipse. If the rumours are true, our top priority is getting the kids away. After that, do whatever you want to the Whites. Bring your prefered weapons, and let’s get going!”

That night, Iracebeth and Stayne stood outside of Mirana’s ship, the grey and rocky crust of Mercury beneath their feet. Iracebeth decided to try and talk to the White Coats with just her second but call for backup if needed. She signaled for Stayne to follow her, and they snuck aboard the ship, their pitch black Mercuran skin blending into the shadows as their completely white eyes shone.

When they made it to the bridge of the ship, Mirana and about ten of her Whites were waiting for them. They all had laser guns except for their leader, who always used a ray gun.

“Welcome aboard, Iracebeth, do you need something?” Mirana said sarcastically, a smirk on her face.

“I just have a couple of questions. I’ve heard some rumours about you dealing in Terran children?”

“And if I have been?”

“Then we’ve got a bit of a problem.” Iracebeth replied, thumbing the handle of her laser gun. All of a sudden, she felt the cool metal of a portable phaser against the base of her skull.

“Take your hand off of your gun.” said the intimidating voice of Tarrant, Mirana’s right hand woman. Iracebeth removed her hand, turned, and high kicked Tarrant in the face, making her drop the phaser.

“Run!” shouted Iracebeth as Mirana and her Whites started firing. Iracebeth and Stayne immediately started running blindly down the halls of the Ivory Eclipse, her heart pounding in her ear.

“In here!” Stayne shouted, motioning to an unlocked door labeled ‘Galley’. They quickly ran inside, only to stop in shock. Huddled on the gray floor of the dimly lit kitchen were roughly a dozen Earthen kids, all of them looking at Iracebeth and Stayne with a mixture of fear and hope. Iracebeth slowly reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out her communicator, pushing the speak button.

“Yeah, we’re going to need backup, Stayne and I are in the galley of Mirana’s ship. Track our communicators and you’ll find us. If you encounter any Whites...kill them.” she whispered into the device, trying not to startle the Earth children. When she got a reply, Iracebeth put the communicator back into her pocket and turned to Stayne. Just as she opened her mouth, the door burst open. 

Simultaneously, Iracebeth and Stayne raised their laser guns as the White Coats flooded the kitchen.

“Well, that was entertaining,” smirked Mirana, “But it’s time for you and your little gang to stop interfering. Once these Earthen spawn get sold, I’ll have enough money to expand my business to Venus. I can’t have you ruining that, so I suppose this is goodbye.” Just as Mirana raised her ray gun, the second galley door burst open, this time with a flood of red, not white jackets. Iracebeth immediately started firing at Mirana, the rest of her Reds doing the same to the Whites.

“We’ve got to get these kids out of here!” Iracebeth shouted at Stayne, all the while dodging and shooting at Mirana. 

“I’ll take them to the Crimson Sun!” Stayne shouted back as she started herding the frightened children to the door that the Reds came through. Iracebeth and the other Reds immediately shielded the group as they made their slow progress to the exit. Ccccrrackkk! The unique sound of a ray gun firing echoed through the galley. Iracebeth turned around, knowing there was only one Mercurian that used that type of weapon. Lying there, a pool of red blood growing beneath her pale blue dress, was a little Earthen girl, her blonde hair turning crimson with her own blood. Iracebeth struggled to keep her emotions under control as she looked upon the wretched scene. The pristine gray floors of the galley started to stain as the strong smell of iron filled the air. Turning away from the sight, Iracebeth closed her eyes and asked herself why that had to happen.

Standing above the little girl was Mirana, a smirk on her face and a ray gun in her hand. Iracebeth started firing, and didn’t stop until she heard Stayne yell at her to hurry. Iracebeth turned away and ran from the galley, the children and her Reds in tow.

————————————————————

The leader of the Red Jackets breathed a sigh of relief when everyone was away from the Ivory Eclipse and safely aboard the Crimson Sun. After making sure all of the Earthlings were settled, she went back to the bridge and sat in her chair.

“Did you happen to hear the little girls’ name?” Iracebeth asked out of the blue.

“I believe the girl’s name was Alice.” replied Stayne.

Alice… Iracebeth thought, a little blonde girl in a blue dress named Alice. Reminds me of something, but I have no idea what...poor thing, dying in a strange place surrounded by completely mad people...

“Set a course for Terra.” she told Stayne, shaking herself from her thoughts.

“On it.” she replied. They sat and watched the stars rush by, traveling to the place a little girl named Alice would never see again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the comments! Also, since I have no artistic ability, if anyone would like to make some fan art for this, I would love it! Comment if you are interested. Hasta luego :)


End file.
